Return to New York
by allie47
Summary: Blair Waldorf flees Manhattan at 24 with a secret involving Chuck, without telling anyone where she is going and why. Blair returns to Manhattan 8 years later with her daughter to win back Chuck's heart, only to find it has been stolen by someone unexpected. Blair sets out to rekindle her life in Manhattan, even if that means losing the one that she loves. AU. Chenny. A bit O.C.


** A.N.**

**I So basically, Blair leaves after finding out she is pregnant with Chuck's kid, and flees Manhattan, keeping contact with only Jenny. Nobody else knows where she was, and she comes home to find that Chuck's engaged to someone else. Sorry it's short, but I have longer chapters I will post soon. **

**I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chenny would have happened.**

** Doesn't really follow the books or the show, just popped into my head. The futures of the people are somewhat the same. Let me know if you want me to continue, and I hope you enjoy!**

Blair Waldorf sat on the train with her eight year old daughter, Audrey, sleeping beside her. When she had found out she was pregnant at twenty four with Chuck Bass's child, she had fled the upper east side of Manhattan and moved into a little two bedroom flat in London. She had been so confused and she couldn't bear to tell Chuck, the love of her life. So she spent the last eight years in London.

She was very successful and had her own fashion magazine. Audrey went to school and her daughter was now the heart of her life.

Downside is that she looked exactly like Chuck. She had waist length wavy brown hair, a mixture of both her's and Chuck's, and she had a very good taste for an eight year old. She had an attitude, but she was all in all very sweet and caring, just like Chuck. She was doing very well in school and was very popular, with designer clothes and that charming Chuck Bass smile.

As Blair sat day dreaming, she couldn't help but think about what was to come. Blair knew there would be ups and downs, but thus was the life of the rich.

Nobody knew about her return except for Jenny. Surprisingly, after she had sincerely apologize for kicking her off the island, they had become pretty good friends. She told Blair about everything that was going on, like Serena and Dan getting married and she had already met their daughter, Emma, when she was eight, the same age as her sleeping daughter. Nate became the youngest mayor ever, and Dan was a successful author. Serena was businesswoman, surprisingly, and Jenny had ther own fashion line. Eric had found a boyfriend and they were married and living happily in France.

As she felt the train screech to a stop, she looked down at her daughter who had woken up and was stretching and yawning.

"Welcome to Manhattan, darling." Blair said with a sigh.

"Mommy, I think I left my coat in my bag." "You didn't tell me it was winter here!" She says accusingly. "

"Relax, darling. I have your coat beside me." Blair smiled at her daughter who was complaining about her hair.

"You look fine." Blair soothed her daughter as she cuddled her.

"I love you, mommy." She says as she snuggles into the side of Blair's coat.

"And I you, little one." "And I you." Blair smiled as her daughter reached for her bright red duffle coat.

"You may **l**eave the train." "If you need assistance with your bags, our lovely ladies will be happy to help." "Thank you for travelling with us, and we hope you enjoy your time in Manhattan." The conductor's final message was music to her ears, as she really wanted to get off that had phoned Jenny and told her which train she was catching, and what time she would be in at.

"Can you help me get my bags down please?" Blair asked her politley.

"Of course, miss." "Which ones are yours?"

"That light blue one there, and the pink one with hello kitty." Blair tells the woman.

"Is that all miss?" The lady asks.

"You have a beautiful daughter by the way." The woman adds before walking away.

"Do you have your bag on rollers, darling, asked Blair looking down at Audrey clinging to her hand.

"Yes mommy."

"Good." "Then let's go see if Jenny is waiting for us." Blair says with a nervous laugh as she picks up her purse, bag adjusts her coat and walks off the train.


End file.
